This invention relates to an incliner seat, and in particular an incliner seat having a pivoting top rail headrest.
Incliner seats are typically incorporated into sofas wherein an end seat of the sofa is moveable between an upright position and a reclined position as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,960 and incorporated herein by reference. When the incliner is in the upright position, the seat appears conventional and matches the other seating areas of the sofa. When the incliner is moved to the reclined position, the seat moves forwardly and the backrest of the seat pivots rearwardly and downwardly with respect to a fixed outer frame of the sofa. This fixed frame includes a stationary back and in the reclined position, no portion of the incliner seat and backrest moves rearward of the stationary frame. Thus, the incliner can be located close to or even against a wall, since operation of the incliner does not involve any rearward movement of the frame.
To enable the backrest to pivot rearwardly and downwardly as the seat is reclined, the top of the moveable backrest is spaced forwardly from the top of the fixed back. This spacing creates a somewhat unsightly gap which frequently is covered by a cushion which limits styling variations in incliners.
An object of the present invention is to provide an incliner in which the unsightly gap between a fixed back and a backrest is hidden from view.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an incliner with a headrest extension when the incliner is moved to the reclining position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an incliner in which the front face of the fixed back of a stationary frame is covered in both the upright and reclining positions of the incliner.
A feature of the present invention is the provision of a pivotable top rail secured to the top of the fixed back spanning the gap between the backrest and fixed back when the seat is in the upright position. This top rail pivots downwardly to a second position when the moveable seat is reclined. In this second position, the top rail can serve as a headrest extension while simultaneously covering the gap as it forms a generally continuous line between the moveable backrest and the top of the fixed back.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed description of one embodiment thereof, selected for purposes of illustration and read in connection with the accompanying drawing.